Prosthetic heart valves can replace defective human valves in patients. For example, one piece valves have been suggested that include sewing rings or suture cuffs that are attached to and extend around the outer circumference of a prosthetic valve. In addition, multiple component valves have also been suggested that include a sewing ring that is separate from a valve component. The sewing rings of either type of prosthetic valve can be tedious and time consuming to secure within a target site, i.e., within an annulus of a heart where a natural heart valve has been removed.
For example, to implant a sewing ring within an annulus of a heart, between twelve and twenty sutures may be secured initially to tissue surrounding the annulus. The sewing ring and/or the entire prosthetic valve may then be advanced or “parachuted” down the sutures into the annulus. Knots may then be tied with the sutures to secure the sewing ring within the annulus, whereupon the sutures may be cut. Consequently, this procedure can be very complicated, requiring management and manipulation of many sutures. The complexity of the procedure also provides a greater opportunity for mistakes and requires a patient to be on cardiopulmonary bypass for a lengthy period of time.
Because the annulus of the heart may not match the circular cross-section of the sewing ring and/or prosthetic valve, the prosthetic valve may not fit optimally within the annulus. As a result, natural blood hemodynamics through and around the valve may be impaired, resulting in clotting, possible emboli production, and/or eventual calcification of the valve structure.
To address this concern, flexible sewing rings have been suggested for use with multiple component valves. The sewing ring may be implanted within the annulus, e.g., using the procedure described above, i.e., parachuted down an arrangement of sutures. The sewing ring may conform at least partially to the anatomy of the annulus. Alternatively, instead of using sutures, it has also been suggested to drive staples through the sewing ring into the surrounding tissue to secure the sewing ring.
When a mechanical or prosthetic valve is then attached to the sewing ring, however, the valve and sewing ring may not mate together effectively, e.g., if the shape of the sewing ring has been distorted to conform to the annulus, which may also impair natural blood hemodynamics, create leaks, and/or otherwise impair performance of the prosthetic valve.